


Get the Party Started [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're having so much fun, it's illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Party Started [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon Club Vivid 2011. Spoilers through S3 for Leverage and through S2 for White Collar.
> 
> For the record, I ~~stole~~ borrowed one of the taglines from _Ocean's 11_. My original blurb was going to be something like "Ford's 5 + Burke's 7  > Ocean's 11."

**Music:** "Get the Party Started"  
**Artist:** Shirley Bassey  
**File Info:** 4:04, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2011/08/13/get-the-party-started/)| [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/163562.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/154038.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/91693526716/leverage-white-collar-fanvid-get-the-party)

****


End file.
